


Sweetheart Come

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Homoerotic Jealousy, Jealousy, Masturbation, Obsession, Rape Fantasy, abusive language, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Любому терпению есть предел — особенно терпению Кайло.





	Sweetheart Come

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweetheart Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021838) by [LinearA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinearA/pseuds/LinearA). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Он знал, что она осведомлена о его присутствии — можно было, и не поворачивая головы, понять, когда она рядом. Но она предпочитала не замечать его. Уже несколько недель с твердолобостью банты придерживалась своей тактики игнорирования.

Ну и ладно. Плевать, к хатту лысому ее внимание.

Чем больше она притворяется, играя в нормальную жизнь — делая вид, что его не существует, — тем больше открывается не предназначенного для его глаз. Это неоспоримый плюс, весьма ценная стратегическая информация. Она делала вид, что его нет, но при этом легкомысленно общалась со своими пропащими друзьями, тем самым невольно сообщая, кто из сопротивленцев выжил.

Сегодня она трепалась с пилотом.

Кайло сидел в тиши своих апартаментов, слушая с каменным лицом, зная, что Рей достаточно было только повернуться, чтобы увидеть его, — если бы она захотела. Если бы соизволила. Естественно, он не мог разобрать, что там нес Дэмерон, но голос Рей звучал четко и ясно.

— Ну разумеется, я отвечаю за то, что делаю. — Вероятно, что-то связанное с техникой, и, скорее всего, пилот ставил под сомнение ее навыки.

…но ей полагалось сильнее поддаться раздражению — ведь в ней сомневались! Кто такой этот щеголь, чтобы сомневаться в ней? Однако ей было весело. Голос пронизывала напускная снисходительность.

Рей закатила глаза — Дэмерон добавил что-то еще.

— Да-да, тебе непонятно. Дома я дюжину раз разбирала подобные модели на тысячу частей и уж точно смогу собрать ее сейчас! — Значит, пытаются поставить на крыло какой-то хлам. Надо отдать распоряжение проверить, где может находиться скопление старой техники…

— Я тебе не милашка, По! Зови так свою БиБи-8! — Дэмерон назвал ее «милашкой». Определенно, она должна прийти в ярость. Сейчас ее лицо потемнеет, она сделает угрожающий шаг в сторону ублюдка, занесет руку…

Но она улыбалась.

— Во мне нет ничего милого, — ее голос звучал как минимум спокойно, если не ласково.

Ответ Дэмерона был краток, и Кайло знал — был уверен, что знал, — тот сказал: «Я не согласен», — что ж еще.

А Рей снова улыбнулась.

Перчатки Кайло скрипнули — так он сжал кулаки, но Рей продолжала как ни в чем не бывало:

— Хорошо. Но ты заблуждаешься. — С этими словами она отвернулась — от него и от Дэмерона одновременно, — но он успел увидеть, запечатлеть в памяти застенчивую улыбку. И это было неприемлемо.

Вздор!

Он вскочил на ноги с горящим перекошенным лицом. Он никогда не рвался вступить в разговор первым, особенно в моменты, когда она нагло игнорировала его, как сейчас. И не заговорил бы, но…

Связь захлопнулась.

Кайло порывисто развернулся. Бросил стул на пол. Швырнул датапад что было силы. Зашагал — тяжело, гулко, — с трудом, лихорадочно дыша.

Он ненавидит их. Он убьет их. Он сокрушит их. Нет, он сделает кое-что похуже. Намно-о-ого хуже. И будет наслаждаться каждой секундой этого «хуже».

Их возьмут живьем — под угрозой смерти. Дэмерону, конечно, не впервой испытывать его гостеприимство — кресло уже заждалось. Его растянут, распнут на нем — на удивление уже не такого борзого, даже не пытающегося сложить свой поганый рот в насмешливый оскал или похорохориться. Ему будет не до того, когда Кайло встанет перед ним, держа его дрожащую подружку за горло, медленно и методично избавляя ее от одежды.

Рей задергается, конечно. Как же еще. Но он покажет ей — в ее мозгу с тремя извилинами, — с какой скоростью он разделает ее голубка, и это надежно заткнет ей рот. А сам он тем временем расправится с остатками ее грязного тряпья.

Тут Дэмерон, понятно, психанет. Будет орать до хрипа и биться в ограничителях, накрепко стягивающих его руки и лодыжки. Но Кайло лишь улыбнется и развернет Рей к нему лицом — пусть полюбуется на нее хорошенько. Пусть понаблюдает, как Кайло с чувством снимает перчатки и кладет руки — он знал, что его ладони крупнее, чем у Дэмерона, — на ее маленькие стоящие торчком сиськи.

Они по-своему похожи, Рей и ее пилот. В меру худощавые, подтянутые, с кожей, подернутой загаром, и — конечно-конечно! — с открытым дерзким взглядом. Вот только ротик у Рей нежный, невинный и розовый, а у Дэмерона бессовестно блядский. Яркие красные губы, призывно манящие отведать порцию эндорфинов.

Кайло отрежет их.

— Взгляни на своего героя, — скажет он ей шепотом, трогая ее — вдумчиво и без жалости, — перед тем как прижать ее к себе, вынудив бояться того, что будет дальше. — Думаешь, он может спасти тебя? — Рей промолчит на это, верная, как самка тук’каты, но Кайло не усомнится в том, что в мыслях ей будет отлично известен ответ. — Она уверена, что тебе не хватит силенок, Дэмерон. Она знает, что я могу делать все, что захочу, и ты меня не остановишь.

И он толкнет ее, и она грохнется на колени.

— Все, что тебе доступно, — ухмыльнется он, встречая разъяренный взгляд Дэмерона и берясь за пояс, — так это смотреть.

(В будущем он не проявит предательской слабости, не будет безвольно стоять и смотреть, как ее трахает какой-то грязный ублюдок. Кайло лег на постель, доставая член, полный решимости выжать из сладких мечтаний все варварское дикое удовольствие!)

Он опустится, устраиваясь позади Рей. Пройдется голыми руками по обнаженной спинке и бедрам, но не торопясь, придавая ей ту позу, которая ему нравится. А потом расстегнет штаны и увидит, как резко вздрогнут ее плечи. 

«Остановись, — мысленно взмолится она, лицемерно пытаясь надавить на больное место. — Остановись, не делай этого!»

— Вслух, — прикажет он, раздвигая пальцами половые губы. — Скажи это вслух. Пусть он слышит тебя.

— Не делай этого, — примется лепетать она, и тогда он вставит ей так сильно, так сильно, что ее тело содрогнется, как куль с мясом. И они оба закричат — Рей и Дэмерон. Рей закусит губу, пытаясь подавить визг и на мгновение ослепив его передавшейся красной пеленой перед глазами, а Дэмерон забьется в кресле, исступленно разинув рот от гнева и бессилия.

Внутри, конечно, Рей будет тесной и нежной — такой _милой_! И он замычит, запрокинув голову, крепко стискивая ее бедра. Пусть Дэмерон полюбуется на его кайф, пусть посмотрит, как он трахает ее. Рей захнычет под ним — но крифф с ним, довольно, больше никаких нежностей!

(Какова шлюха. Ее маленькие пальчики многообещающе провели по его руке, ее розовые губы обещали, что он не будет один, а потом она предала его, отвернулась, запросто позволив ублюдку, этому мелкому Дэмерону с его чванством и кудряшками, звать себя «милашкой» и заставлять улыбаться. Шлюха заслуживает наказания за боль, которую причинила Кайло!)

— Ей больно, — произнесет он, обращаясь к своей маленькой аудитории, срывая дыхание от теснящегося в паху наслаждения при виде рычащего, рвущегося на свободу Дэмерона. — Не правда ли, Рей? Тебе больно принимать мой член. — Она опустит голову, надеясь спрятать лицо, но он не остановится. — Мой член слишком большой для тебя. Слишком большой для твоей маленькой пизды. — Он наградит Дэмерона новой насмешливой улыбкой, он будет настоящим монстром для этих двоих. — Она такая милая, Дэмерон. Тесная настолько, что сдерживаться нет никаких сил. Знаешь, ты был абсолютно прав — она настоящая милашка.

(Стон вырвался из горла. Какой она будет под ним… Будет миленькой и послушной. Приятно было почти до боли, а перед глазами все, к ситху, белело до неприличия. Мозг, как сломанный дроид, искрил, осыпаясь горячими искрами. Кайло достанет их обоих! Достанет, чего бы это ни стоило!)

Он чуть замедлит толчки, променяв темп на глубину, смакуя ощущения того, как ее тело тужится, пытаясь принять его член. Глянув вниз, он увидит, как растянулись ее губы в тщетной попытке свыкнуться с его мощным стволом. И Кайло переведет взгляд на Дэмерона, на его скривившееся лицо, на предательское тело, бросившее бесполезную борьбу с ограничителями, судя по уже видимой выпуклости на штанах.

Кайло накрутит распущенные волосы Рей на кулак и задерет ее голову вверх, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо. Он склонится к ней, к самому ее уху, чуть придавливая ее своим весом и не переставая сношать сопротивляющееся тело.

— Ему нравится. Видишь? Видишь, как у него стоит при виде того, как ты страдаешь? Он возбуждается, когда я делаю тебе больно. Ты думала, он лучше меня? Да сейчас он просто тащится.

— Рей!.. Нет! Я никогда… Я не… — попытается отмазаться Дэмерон, но тело не обманешь, и набухший член тому свидетель. И, осознав правду, Рей заплачет, а Кайло повернет ее голову к себе, засасывая ее рот, не сводя глаз с пилота, вынужденного наблюдать, как они удовлетворяют друг друга.

(На самом деле Дэмерон не слишком отличается от него самого. Но из них двоих Кайло честнее, и он должен заставить ублюдка признаться в этом, продемонстрировать Рей, что он из той же породы).

— Как думаешь, когда он кончит? — спросит он, едва оторвавшись от ее рта. — Одновременно со мной? Или с тобой?

И резко выпустит ее патлы, швырнув на постель. Рей упадет на локти, и он застонет оттого, как смена положения заставит ее скользнуть по члену. Выпрямившись, он еще раз поймает взгляд Дэмерона. И расплывется в широкой ухмылке, прикрывая глаза.

— Она уже промокла насквозь. Но ты, должно быть, слышишь. — Дэмерон сдавленно заскулит, отвернется, а воздух уже заполнят пошлые звуки влажных шлепков кожи о кожу.

Вернувшись к пилоту, он увидит, как его покрасневшие глаза беспомощно мечутся между ним и Рей, как завороженные утыкаясь в крепкий член, буравящий содрогающуюся плоть. Лицемерный ублюдок тяжело сглотнет, но не выдержит, бедра непроизвольно подадутся вперед, имитируя движения Кайло.

И когда Рей захнычет громче, пряча лицо, Кайло снова вздернет ее за волосы, заставляя смотреть на него и убыстряя движения.

— Тебе нравится? — спросит он.

— Нет, — заплачет она. — Нет, нет, нет!

— Лжешь, — выплюнет Кайло, найдя взгляд Дэмерона, горящий, почти как у него самого. — Если она говорила, что любит тебя, знай, это была наглая ложь. Она никого не любит. Сейчас она получает по заслугам и знает это. — Он крепче сожмет ее волосы и прикажет: — Давай. Проси меня прекратить.

— Прекрати, — прозвенит ее дрожащий голосок. — Прекрати, ты делаешь мне больно!

— Умоляй меня, — прошипит Кайло, и она послушно, тихо и подавленно выдохнет, совсем как он тогда:

—  _Пожалуйста_.

— Нет. А теперь кончай для меня, милая, давай.

И она кончит, содрогаясь всем телом. Кончит на его члене, и тогда он посмотрит на Дэмерона, но Дэмерон упорно будет бороться с собой, тяжело дыша, пока не услышит голос Кайло:

— Я сейчас кончу, Дэмерон. Кончу прямо в нее. Смотри на свою шлюху. Смотри, что я делаю с ней. — И они спустят одновременно: Дэмерон в штаны, а он — в сладко сжавшееся влагалище Рей, до синяков впиваясь руками в ее бедра, чтобы наподдать ей напоследок.

И он кончил, один на своей кровати в пустых покоях Верховного лидера. Кончил так мощно, что оргазм потряс его, и сквозь заложенные уши до него донесся протяжный шепоток Рей: «Хорошо, хорошо, так хорошо», — а вместе с ним сквозь смазанную картинку пухлые губы Дэмерона, и почему, почему ему вспомнилось выражение «разбитое сердце»?..

У Кайло не хватило времени взглянуть вниз и поморщиться при виде запачканных спермой штанов — в воздухе пронеслось стремительное предощущение распахивающей пространство и время Силы. Он успел только перевернуться на живот и зарыться лицом в подушку.

Он не двигался, уверенный, что переждет, пока она привычно проигнорирует его появление, но Рей замерла, внезапно замолчав. Он слышал ее шаги, слышал, как приближается чужое дыхание, и в животе похолодело, но все стало еще хуже, когда ее нежный голос…

— Бен? Бен, с тобой все в порядке?

Он сжал зубы, пытаясь удержать в голове непрошеный мусор, грозивший вывалиться наружу.

«Я бы никогда!.. Я бы не… но эта боль — твоя вина, я бы не… но я должен был! Так больно, и я не мог, поэтому хотел, должен был. Ты сука…»

Но самоконтроль трещал по швам. Глаза обожгло злыми слезами, из груди прорывались рыдания, он обессилел, так обессилел от ярости, уязвленной гордости и гнева, что позволил, позволил себе плакать, не издавая ни звука, прямо так, под ее взглядом, пока Связь не закрылась, опять оставляя его в одиночестве.


End file.
